This invention relates generally to caskets, and more particularly to the decorative interiors thereof.
A casket has a body containing shell and at least one cover or lid, sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9ccap,xe2x80x9d enclosing the shell. In the case of so-called xe2x80x9cfull topxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfull couchxe2x80x9d caskets, the casket has a single, full length lid. In the case of so-called xe2x80x9ccut top,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9csplit topxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalf couchxe2x80x9d caskets, the casket has a pair of lids: a head end cap and a foot end cap. During viewing of a body in a cut top casket, only the head end cap is raised, while during viewing of a body in a full top casket, the single full length cap must of course be raised.
When the cap of a casket is raised during for example a body viewing, the underneath side of the cap becomes visible to the public. It is thus desirable to have the underneath side of the cap attractively trimmed and adorned with decorative fabric or the like to present an aesthetically pleasing sight. A xe2x80x9cdish assemblyxe2x80x9d is typically installed into the underneath side of a casket cap to provide just such adornment. A dish assembly comprises a rectangular xe2x80x9ccap panelxe2x80x9d to which is attached convex shaped xe2x80x9cpuffing membersxe2x80x9d around the periphery thereof. The cap panel and puffing members are fabricated of a relatively stiff yet flexible board material know as xe2x80x9cchipboard,xe2x80x9d and the puffing members are typically covered with decorative fabric. The dish assembly may be supported within the cap by, for example, the support of the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,073, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in its entirety. A rectangular cap panel insert, including decorative fabric and/or embroidery or the like, may be removably installed between the four puffing members and in juxtaposition relative to the cap panel, to provide a means of personalizing the casket. Various means may be provided to secure the cap panel insert into the dish assembly, for example such as that disclosed in the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,877, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in its entirety.
It will be appreciated then that separate dish assemblies must be constructed for cut top and full top caskets. Thus, a manufacturer of both cut top caskets and full top caskets must stock both cut top dish assemblies and full top dish assemblies for installation into its cut top and full top caskets. It would be desirable to devise a system whereby at least a portion of the dish assembly of a cut top casket could be used in the dish assembly of a full top casket and vice-versa, in order to reduce such cost-ineffective duplication of materials and labor.
Accordingly, the invention is a cap panel insert which is usable in dish assemblies of both cut top and full top caskets. According to the invention, a dish assembly adapted to be positioned in a lid of a full top casket comprises a cap panel sized and configured to fit within the full top casket lid and puffing members attached to the panel around its periphery, a first cap panel insert overlying the cap panel, and second and third cap panel inserts positioned at opposite longitudinal ends of the first cap panel insert and overlying the cap panel. The first cap panel insert is sized and configured to fit within a dish assembly of a cut top casket.
The second and third inserts are preferably sized and configured so that the first insert may be positioned centrally longitudinally of the cap panel. The second and third inserts are also preferably reversible end-to-end of the cap panel. Thus, only a single such insert need be manufactured and stocked. An integral edge portion of a respective one of the second and third inserts may overlie a respective end edge portion of the first insert. A decorative trim piece may further preferably cover adjacent end edge portions of the first, second and third inserts. Each such decorative trim piece may be integral with a respective one of the second and third inserts. In a preferred form, each trim piece is an accordian folded end edge portion of the second and third inserts. Alternatively, each decorative trim piece may be a separate piece attached over adjacent end edge portions of the first, second and third inserts. In that case each trim piece may include decorative, for example shirred, fabric thereon.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a conversion kit for converting a cap panel insert sized and configured for a cut top casket lid for use in a full top casket lid. The conversion kit comprises a pair of conversion cap panel inserts, both of which are sized and configured to be positioned at opposite longitudinal ends of the cut top casket lid cap panel insert, such that the cut top casket lid cap panel insert and the pair of conversion cap panel inserts cover a cap panel of a dish assembly sized and configured for installation in the full top casket lid.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a conversion cap panel insert is provided for use in converting a cut top casket cap panel insert to one for use in a full top casket. The conversion cap panel insert comprises a generally rectangular panel board covered with fabric and a generally rectangular trim board, also covered with fabric, and having a longitudinal edge portion overlying and secured to a longitudinal edge portion of the panel board.
Preferably, the panel board fabric is stapled to a back side of the panel board along three edges, and along a fourth edge, the panel board is first stapled to the fabric covered trim board and then the panel board fabric along that fourth edge is folded back upon the panel board and is stapled thereto. Vinyl tape preferably overlies the connection of the panel and trim boards on respective back sides thereof.
The invention also provides methods of manufacturing cut top and full top caskets utilizing the xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d cap panel insert and conversion kit cap panel inserts.
The major advantage of the present invention is that only a single xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d cap panel insert need be manufactured and stocked by a casket maker. The universal cap panel insert, sized and configured for use in a cut top casket lid, is also usable in a full top casket dish assembly by employing the conversion kit of the present invention. Furthermore, while each conversion kit preferably includes a pair of conversion cap panel inserts, those conversion inserts can be made identically to one another in view of their reversibility; therefore, only one universal cap panel insert and one conversion cap panel insert need be manufactured and stocked by a casket manufacturer to outfit dish assemblies of both cut top and full top caskets. And, funeral directors may also stock universal cap panel inserts and conversion cap panel inserts for interchanging in cut top and full top caskets as requested or desired by the families.